1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic coupling members. More particularly, it relates to subsea female coupling members having elastomeric probe seals.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Hydraulic couplings typically comprise a female member having a receiving chamber and a male member having a generally cylindrical probe section which is sized and configured for insertion into the receiving chamber of a corresponding female member. Seal elements within the receiving chamber of the female member create a fluid-tight seal to the surface of the male probe.
In hydraulic couplings designed for subsea use in the offshore oil and gas industry, the female coupling members usually contain replaceable seals and may be retrieved for servicing. In contrast, the male coupling members are often mounted to equipment on or near the wellhead and remain undersea throughout their working life. If the probe surface of a male hydraulic coupling member becomes damaged (e.g., galled, scratched, gouged, etc.), it may not seal properly when inserted into a female member even if the seal elements of the female member are in perfect condition. This is particularly true for couplings having seals formed from less resilient materials such as metal and engineering plastics—e.g., polyetheretherketone (PEEK)—whose strength and rigidity are usually advantageous, but which cannot conform as well to irregularities on an opposing mating surface. Retrieving and repairing a damaged subsea male coupling member may be prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, what is needed is a female coupling member having sealing elements which can conform to surface irregularities on the probe of a corresponding male member.